Empty - Cursed Stallion of The Forest
Will i Ever be Free? Cursed Stallion Of the Forest '''is the reboot ask blog of the original Ask-Empty Blog where you can ask questions to Empty himself or his mysterious zebra-deer friend Eponah. Mare of forbidden youth is a separate blog For questions directed towards BrewHaa and her comanion Dullance, but it is still part of Empty's main story. Both blogs are Owned and created by Cyan-Cinfu-Lainde (Formally known As Cdla Before the reboot.) About Empty Empty Is a Stallion Earth pony who had been cursed and bound to the EverFree Forest by the unicorn enchantress Brewhaa. He was cursed to be a long-term sacrifice for a forbidden spell that acts as a fountain of youth through pain and torture, (physically, emotionally, or psychologically) Appearance Empty is taller then your average stallion, but looks less strong because of his long legs and slender body. Far from the truth however, having to learn to live on his own at a young age in a dangerous place like Everfree. His Body is the color of a washed out forest green with darker green markings on his legs, muzzel,and under his eyes, giving him a more then tired look. His eyes are a dark pinkish rose with multiple pupils that look like a normal pupil with two slit-like pupils surrounding it. this condition is a sort of scar left by the curse that BrewHaa had cast upon him. Empty considers them a warning sign to stay away from him because he is dangerous. the slits contract and dilate like regular pupils, but there is a second set of slits that open when the Hear-All-Evil Curse is triggered. Personality Empty is a soft spoken young Stallion who is nothing but a gentle but cautious soul. He can be stern as well, (i.e. warning stubborn ponies to stay away from him) But if you manage to understand him and gain his trust, He will come to accept you silently.Despite his eerie appearence, Empty is a complete pushover once you manage to become part of his life, Since the reboot and his return to Everfree however, Empty seems to have lost a bit of his reserved and kind personality and has been replaced with a bolder and colder personality. it is only a small change, But he decides to hide it primarily from his marefriend Emo. One thing That has stayed a constant with Empty is his speech impediment of Halting constantly between Sentences. Empty Explains before the reboot that the reason for it is that he has never had to speak for most of his life and his mind has fallen into a default of constantly trying to make sure his words are being said correctly and in the right order. If he tries to speak any faster, His words become an incoherent mess. The only time his Speach becomes completely clear is when he is angry. Empty's Curses And enchantments '''Fountain of Forbidden Youth: '''A spell that was so vile that it was ordered to have all copies of it destroyed, BrewHaa's knack for despicable brews and incantations had led her to recreate it and has since been using it for centuries. unlike the original curse however, which required the slaughter of many, The version she had conjured can only be cast on one pony at a time, (as it would be much too straining on the castor and would backfire) making it more difficult to feed the curse's hunger for pain and torture. but it had the benefit of being less messy with a high body count. Empty was not the first pony to have fallen victim to it, he just happens to be the current one '''Landbound: '''A simple yet powerful curse that Binds empty in the perimeters of Everfree only. Not wanting to hurt any ponies that wonder in or the very few that live there, Empty had isolated himself as best he can. sadly, isolation can be the worst form of torture. Empty had actually gotten used to the lonelyness, and would be a bit paranoid to any living thing. meeting new friends has finally gotten him to open up despite it. '''Hear-All-Evil Curse: '''a curse BrewHaa had created herself, This causes Empty to act out any evil accusation that ifs thrown at him to make it become true. If he hears it, he will act on it. (i.e. murder,rape) oddly enough, This was cast upon him as to feed the Fountain of forbidden youth curse the pain and suffrage it requires. it doesn't work with the words of child, however, which is why Empty is usually comfortable around young ponies. The Curse had since revealed that it is not without its flaws, much to Empty's relief when his marefriend became the target to what he was accused of: A literal ladykiller. '''Time warp Recovery spell: '''An enchantment most ponies would view as a blessing, It causes Empty to live in a hell-like cycle where every time he is brutally beaten and or mortally wounded, he recovers in the most horrific way possible: Backwards. The spell recovers him completely by the end of it, but he must sit through what he just been through in rewind; having to suffer though what he just been through a second time.Not only does this help preserve Empty for the curse, but it also fuels it. Relationships. Empty's imprisonment in the Everfree Forest had isolated him to the point of being paranoid of the living, but has since been on the road to some sort of recovery due to the few he has met in Everfree. Friends. '''Emo Squish (Dee:) See pages Everfreeprophesies and Ask Emo Squish Emo is Empty's marefriend. Emo also lives in evefree, and had met Empty and had wanted to 'cheer him up.' since then, the two ponies had been mates. They had a rough patch during a prom date where Emo's friend trispirit had accidentally activated the Hear-all-Evil curse and Emo had gotten severally inured during it's activation. '''Eponah: '''A mysterious Zebra Deer who Empty is seen talking to occasionally. so far, her origins and relationship towards empty is still unknown. All that is known is that he seems to be able to talk to her more freely then anyone else, and that she is the first one to be seen talking with him during the reboot. BrewHaa. Empty's feelings towards BrewHaa had been pure helplessness to her wrath. In the reboot, it is implied that Empty had secretly accepted his fate as to not worry anyone and had come to enjoy despising the mare in a sick manor. he has begun to smile more, but not in a happy manor due to something between Empty and brewHaa that has not yet been revealed. Story So Far..... Post reboot, it is implied that The reasoning to Empty's absence to the forest was due to the fact that he was with BrewHaa the entire time he was gone, Empty returns to Everfree and his first thoughts are to apologize to his marefriend Emo for being gone for so long, but is saved the trouble when he bumps into her, and they have a heartwarming reunion. It is very vague, but in a certain tumblr post, it is also implied that something dark and twisted has happened during his absence with brewhaa. But what that is still unknown. Category:Ask blog Category:Everfree forest Category:Ask empty